


Заморозки в Аду.

by KisVani



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда говоришь о Тайлере, то думаешь, что таких как он должен клюнуть в темечко жареный петух, чтоб в черепушке завелось хоть что-то кроме эгоизма с тараканами. А вдруг все иначе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заморозки в Аду.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011 году.

— Скорее Ад замерзнет, чем я скажу Таю…  
Я услышал эти слова от мамы давным-давно. Это было как раз перед их с папой разводом. Удивляюсь, как тогда я не вышел к ним, и не спросил, что именно мне не хотели говорить. О чем был тот разговор - я узнал много позже. И сам.  
Видите ли, когда твоя мать агент ФБР – определенные навыки вырабатываются сами собой. Ну, если, конечно тебя интересует что-то кроме комиксов.   
Лет в пятнадцать результаты генетического теста все-таки попали ко мне в руки, и сюрприз-сюрприз – мой папа не был моим папой. Не то что я был уверен в верности мамы… Но вариант: «У меня другой отец», показался мне слишком очевидным. Раньше я обожал повсюду искать заговоры. В результате они нашли меня сами.  
В интернете мне попадалась информация о разных случаях, высокой детской смертности и обилии фосфора в организмах матерей, а еще моя мама иногда рассказывала о своей беременности. Я нашел некоторые совпадения и широко известную в узких кругах статью о генетических аномалиях. Это глупо, но я чувствовал себя лучше, когда думал, что я мутант, с осколочной ДНК, а не «нагулянный на стороне».  
Мама, естественно, ничего мне не говорила, пожалуй, не случись всей этой свистопляски с Ви – она бы до самой смерти молчала бы. «Скорее Ад замерзнет», говоря ее словами, я решил не рассказывать, что в Аду давно наступил Ледниковый Период.  
Вообще, когда пришельцы, то есть Ви, только прилетели - я был удивлен не меньше других. Нас вырастили на фильмах и сериалах об инопланетянах. К слову: никогда не был поклонником X-Files, предпочитаю смотреть футбол.   
Так вот, они прилетели, и заявили, что «Мы идем с миром». Кажется, в «Марс атакует» говорили то же самое, разве нет?  
Меня очень удивило, чего они так похожи на нас. Не меня одного, стоит признать, но ученые никуда не двинулись, удовлетворившись заявлением о родственности наших народов. А вот обыватели строили теории. Параллельное развитие, альтернативная история, прародители человечества или наоборот – потомки… Может, не будь у нас Средневековья и матери нашей, Святой Инквизиции (не удивляйтесь, "Дискавери" я тоже иногда смотрю), мы бы тоже бороздили просторы Вселенной, но что-то с трудом верится.  
К тому же, я все еще люблю искать повсюду заговоры.  
Я рыскал в интернете, в поисках информации о Ви, и тут зашла мама… К слову: ничего стоящего мне не попадалось, сплошные слухи, домыслы и восторженные вопли.  
Мамы все одинаковы. Они всегда будут видеть в вас детей лет пяти. Именно потому меня ждал разговор, вроде: «Тайлер, Визитеры – это фу, бяка, не водись с ними!».  
Еще чего! Каждый хочет попасть в какое-то невероятное приключение, сейчас в него попала вся наша планета, а мама хотела, чтоб я отсиживался в подвале? Я об этом сказал, реакцию представляете?  
Я напомнил ей о своем возрасте и ушел. Хотя это и бесполезно, что бы я ни говорил, она услышит только лепет пятилетнего ребенка.  
Ви набирали молодежь в какую-то программу с сомнительными целями. Я посчитал, что так я точно узнаю больше, чем процеживая слухи дома, вот и решил поучаствовать. Мама, разумеется, не одобрила.  
А еще я встретил Лизу… Если вначале у меня и был только исследовательский интерес, то потом. Не знаю… Влюбленность всегда обходила меня стороной, и я полагал ее в какой-то мере выдумкой тех, кому нечем заняться. Оказалось, что неправ был я.  
Честно говоря, мне было глубоко плевать кто такие Ви, и чего они хотят, даже мысли о том, что Лиза может быть осклизлым фиолетово-зеленым осьминогом – меня не смущала. Хотя, я был и не против, что сейчас она симпатичная, только вот не во внешности было дело.  
Грустным оставалось то, что ни от нее, ни от мамы, работавшей с Ви, мне не удалось узнать ничего интересного. Не то они сами не знали, не то не хотели говорить мне. С мамой – вероятнее второе.  
Как-то я встретил у нас дома священника… Видите ли – моя мама не отличается особой религиозностью, не буду озвучивать те варианты, которые возникли у меня в голове.   
А еще чуть было не случилась сцена в стиле: «Мама, я встречаюсь с инопланетянкой!». Вместе нее получилась эротическая сцена, вызвавшая чуть позже краткий разговор с мамой о пестиках и тычинках.  
И все бы хорошо, но у меня не было информации! Я почти решил плюнуть на Ви, к тому же мама на меня уже заметно давила, даже привлекла папу к этому процессу. Кстати, я услышал то, что уже знал по поводу себя, и их развода. Я уже был на взводе, а тут еще это… Очередная отвратительная сцена, в общем. Не первая в моей жизни и, чувствую, не последняя.  
Чуть позже факты свалились на меня прямо таки шквалом: есть террористическая организация Пятая Колонна, они нападают на Ви прямо на улице, Лиза не может защититься, Лиза дочь Анны (любопытно, а папа кто?), и я зачем-то нужен не только своим родителям. Я понимаю, что это все нечеловеческое мышление, но что-то мне слабо верится, что у единоличного правителя всея Визитеров есть время на ухажеров дочери. Это притом, что о дочери она вообще нигде никогда не говорила. Соображения безопасности кажется неправдоподобной теорией, если уж она долго отрицала Пятую Колонну. Если она врала о том, что знает, то с чего вообще ей доверять? Впрочем, я и так ей не доверял.  
Моя мама на удивление спокойно приняла то, кто Лиза на самом деле. Занятно, я ждал громов и молний. Вообще, честно говоря, у меня есть такое подозрение, что ее ненависть к Ви показная. Значит, мне надо быть осторожнее.  
А потом это красное небо… И красный дождь… То, что люди поверили в благие намерения Анны после этого — не говорит в пользу моего вида.  
Тот священник, который когда-то был у нас дома, как оказалось, активно проповедует анти-Ви политику. Никаких фактов, только фанатичные вопли. Если он из Пятой Колонны, то тамошнее руководство полные идиоты, с таким подходом – здравомыслящие люди на них даже и не посмотрят.  
Лиза уходит от разговора на эту тему. И вообще на любую тему, касательно ее народа. Думаю, она ничего сама не знает. Что мне сделать, чтоб она начала узнавать? Я не могу сказать ей напрямую, кто знает: может, у них с Анной отношения лучше, чем кажется?  
Но, продолжая говорить о священнике, с ним надо что-то сделать. В интересах Пятой Колонны. От Анны поступает интересное предложение, что же – я буду везде кричать, что лоялен к ней. От меня не убудет.  
А еще я сомневаюсь по поводу мамы. Бросаю пробный шар: рассказываю Анне о том, что видел того священника у нас, она реагирует спокойно, как всегда. Вообще, мне кажется, что у Ви что-то не то с эмоциями. Или все лезет наружу, или кажется, что их нет в принципе.  
В молодежном центре «Послов Мира», где я до сих пор числюсь, убивают пару ребят. И вешают.   
Может, они и были неправы, но не уверен, что стоит наказывать за наивность. По крайней мере, не в такой форме. Винить мне некого, кроме того, кто кричит в интернете о воплощении Дьявола в лице Анны, и призывает к Крестовым Походам. Хочется что-то сделать. Просто до зуда.  
Хотя, наверное, громить чужой дом не стоило.  
Время идет, и меня напрягает пристальный интерес Анны к моей скромной персоне. Мама пошла на крайние меры, и снова призвала папу. И это не просто «кризис покинутого гнезда» - это что-то больше, зуб даю. Мама точно знает что-то о Ви, о чем не хочет или не может мне говорить. И самое худшее: я до сих пор не знаю на какой она стороне!  
На моем Дне Рождения Анна с родителями просто таки устроили соревнование по перетягиванию Тайлера. Я не решился сказать: «Мам, пап, шаттл явно стоит подороже старого мотоцикла!», - хотя и хотелось. Боюсь, меня бы не так поняли.   
А потом был прием. Вообще, сцена была странной, даже для всего этого безумия с Ви. Смотрите сами: Анна, которая обожает внимание публики, в последний момент не поднимается на сцену, а прячется, посылая своего Первого Министра, моя мама, которая терпеть не может все эти церемонии, чуть ли не сама взбегает на сцену, сияя как начищенная монета. А потом как-то отталкивает в сторону, чтобы обнять. И именно в этот момент в Маркуса стреляют, причем не в голову, и даже не туда, где у людей сердце. И его выносят почти что вперед ногами. Я не верю в такие совпадения.  
И, хотя я понимаю, что хороший снайпер никогда бы не промахнулся на полметра, но сердце у меня дернулось, когда я увидел окровавленную маму.  
Тогда я и решил отказаться от управления шаттлом. Что-то секреты перестали меня привлекать.  
О том, что Пятая Колонна взяла в заложники маму – я узнаю по телевизору. Даже не так – я узнаю от Лизы, что об этом говорят по телевизору. Мы с папой бы себе дальше смотрели футбол, если бы не моя девушка… Если бы не дочь Анны. Может это и совпадение, конечно.  
Папа немедленно собирается, и мчится на место действия, я же спокойно пододвигаю к себе миску с поп-корном… Не подумайте, что я такая бесчувственная скотина, просто, когда твоя мать – агент ФБР, то тебе приходится привыкать к мысли, что однажды она может и не вернутся с задания.   
Есть ровно две возможности: мама из Пятой Колонны и мама предана Анне. В первом случае – это такой экспромт или тайный план, а во втором – она искала террористов, а ее нашли быстрее. В любом случае – события обещают быть интересными…  
Ну, знаете, это я так думал тогда, глядя на экран. А потом, когда папу убило перекрестным огнем… Знаете, гибели мамы я какой-то мере ожидал, но к этому был не готов. На душе было мерзко, о чем я и сообщил вернувшейся маме. Ей было не легче, и она начала винить во всем Ви.  
Это был мой шанс узнать, с кем она работает. Удар ниже пояса: «Ты виновата в смерти папы, потому что не поймала Пятую Колонну»…  
Если бы не было других фактов, то я бы посчитал ее пощечину – данью ситуации. Но так… Сто процентов, ну, ладно – девяноста, что она из этой самой Пятой Колонны. Хотя, конечно, черта с два она мне что-то скажет. Все-таки, придется искать все самому.  
К тому же, я всегда мечтал летать в космос…  
Буду надеяться, что мой отказ общаться с ней – Лиза воспримет, как стимул. И начнет хоть что-то узнавать.  
А я постараюсь мило улыбаться всем вокруг, и не потерять свою голову, которую засунул в осиное гнездо. Заметьте – засунул по собственной воле.  
Я идиот, не так ли? Но судьба милостива к таким, как мы.


End file.
